1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary aspects of the present disclosure relate to a headrest of a vehicle to increase the comfort of a user during prolonged use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Seats of a vehicle such as an automobile are provided with a headrest for the safety and comfort of an occupant (user). The headrest provides protection to the occupant in the event of a crash by helping to prevent head, neck, or spinal injuries by limiting the rearward movement of the occupant's head. A headrest also provides comfort to a user by providing a place to rest one's head especially for a long drive.
Headrests may be provided in special arrangements to enhance the comfort of the user. For example, certain materials such as foam may be used to provide a soft cushion. Also, the shape of the headrest may be designed to enhance comfort. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,717,517 B2. However, U.S. Pat. No. 7,717,517 B2 has a drawback in that the side wings do not go all the way back, which does not give the appearance of a normal headrest when the side wings are not in use.